A Fiery Fight
- Malaysian = }}|Official Title = Pertarungan Hangat|English Translation = The Heated Battle (current) A Fiery Fight (official)|Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz|Season = 1|Episode = 11|Preceded by = “The Savage Trial”|Followed by = “Phantom Thief Panto”|Air Date = June 8, 2017 (TV3 and YouTube) 17 June 2017 (MNCTV)}} “'A Fiery Fight'” (“''Pertarungan Hangat”) is the 11th episode of the first season of ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy and the 11th episode overall in the series. Summary BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal go to a dangerous planet where their Toughness Test is held. They must defeat Team A and retrieve the Power Sphere hidden there. Plot The episode begins with Admiral Tarung allowing BoBoiBoy’s gang to take the Toughness Test as they are clear that the consequence for failing is expulsion from TAPOPS. The test’s location is Planet Volcania, a planet filled with active volcanoes and molten lava rivers. Koko Ci explains that it's all a simulation in which their task is to retrieve a Power Sphera atop a volcano. Gopal expresses relief that it's only a simulation, drawing a sly grin from Tarung. There are two teams, A and B, involved, Team B being BoBoiBoy’s gang. Team A remains unnamed but are revealed to already be on Planet Volcania. Ochobot teleports Team B to the planet, and their progress is monitored by a drone-like robot that Tarung sends after them. As they take in their new surroundings, BoBoiBoy spots the volcano where the Power Sphera is located in the distance. They flee from erupting gas geysers and reach a lava river at the volcano base. Yaya uses her gravitational powers to lift some rocks protruding from the lava so BoBoiBoy and Gopal can get across. Unbeknownst to the others, Fang notices two shadowy figures in the distance and slips away to follow them instead. Gopal is about to jump across but doesn't see the lava about to erupt under him. BoBoiBoy pushes him out of the way and over to the other side, getting burned in the process. BoBoiBoy's Power Band glitches after coming into contact with the lava, allowing Tarung to reveal that although the tests are usually simulated, this environment is real. He invites them to drop out and fail if it's too dangerous. After chiding Gopal for wanting to quit, they realise Fang is missing. Tarung explains that Fang is already ahead of them, so they continue on to the volcano’s summit. They find the Power Sphera, but are ambushed by Fang. He reveals that he is in fact, a member of Team A—not Team B—and that A’s goal is to prevent B from retrieving the Power Sphera. Fang introduces his other two members he saw earlier as Sai and Shielda, the former demonstrating his skill by throwing his shield to shatter several rock formations and recalling it like a boomerang. His skill amazes BoBoiBoy and Gopal, their behavior only making all of Team A dub them as weak and easy targets. Outraged by Fang’s betrayal, Yaya and Ying attack Team A, only for Shielda to block, absorb and reflect their attacks. Koko Ci attempts to warn them about Shielda's power but Tarung interrupts and scolds him for exposing the information. Gopal discovers that Koko Ci was telling the truth and that Shielda’s shield can deflect both physical and verbal attacks. Ying is injured by Sai's shield while distracted when trying to help Gopal. Yaya becomes furious and lifts up all of the nearby rocks to hurl at Sai and Shielda, which they defend against with their shields. Ying convinces BoBoiBoy to leave them and get the Power Sphera as soon as possible to end the test. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and flies towards the volcano, pursued and attacked by Fang on his Shadow Falcon. Shielda gains some ground on Yaya despite her relentless attacks and manages to knock her out of the air. Sai's shield, fast enough to be unaffected by Ying’s slow-mo field, collides with the ground, creating an explosion that knocks out both girls. Wind and Fang are shocked to see them defeated, the latter requesting that he surrender so that they won’t get hurt anymore. As Fang causes Wind to crash into the volcano floor, Koko Ci implores Tarung to stop the test, but he refuses. Sai and Shielda show BoBoiBoy that the rest of Team B has been defeated. They decide to finish him too, but Fang insists that what they have done is victory enough, making them mock his sympathy towards the “weak” Earthlings. Urged to prove who are the weaker ones, BoBoiBoy finds the strength to stand and suddenly transforms into BoBoiBoy Fire. He viciously attacks Team A and dodges Sai’s incoming shield. While he’s distracted, Shielda slams him with her shield into a wall as Fang realizes they are going too far and yells for them to stop. However, Fire punches it away and releases a punch that Team A is unable to dodge. The rest of Team B recover in time to witness the fight as the volcano begins to quake. Koko Ci realizes that the volcano had become unstable due to BoBoiBoy Fire's attack. As Yaya and Ying go to the Power Sphera, Gopal begs Admiral Tarung to abort the test as the volcano is about to erupt. Fire laughs victoriously and asks Team A who the weakling is now. Fang and Shielda yield, but Sai throws his shield at full force towards Fire—who effortlessly dodges it—then diverts its direction to hit him from behind. Amazingly, Fire catches the shield with a single hand, ignites it and hurls it back at Sai. Before it reaches him, a teleportation portal opens and it turns out that Tarung stopped the shield with his teeth. Tarung announces that the test is over, relieving Team A. Fire argues that Team A has gone too far before Tarung and Ochobot help him to calm down to revert back to normal. More rocks fall in the area so Koko Ci calls out to Yaya, Ying and Gopal. Everyone enters the portal and makes it safely to TAPOPS Space Station just as the volcano erupts, sending out a shockwave that disables the camera droid left there. BoBoiBoy apologizes to Team A for not being able to control himself. They also apologize and admit they went too far. Sai praises BoBoiBoy’s outstanding combat skills. Tarung on the other hand scolds them for failing to retrieve the Power Sphera, meaning they now face expulsion. Gopal interrupts and reveals the Power Sphera that they obtained thanks to Ying's plan. The episode ends with Taronga, shocked and elated, proclaiming that BoBoiBoy and his friends have passed the TAPOPS Toughness Test. Characters *BoBoiBoy **BoBoiBoy Wind **BoBoiBoy Fire (Debut) *Yaya *Ying *Gopal *Fang *Koko Ci *Tarung *Ochobot *FireBot (Debut) *Sai (Debut) *Shielda (Debut) Differences in the Comic Version *''to be added'' Trivia *When Koko Ci points out the members in Team B, he excludes Fang, which is a hint that Fang is in the other team. *BoBoiBoy Fire shouldn't technically be a new element as stated by Gopal because BoBoiBoy already unlocked and used this element in BoBoiBoy Season 3 and BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Furthermore, at the beginning of the series, the Space Pirate's readout of BoBoiBoy reveals that he had the potential to have seven different elemental forms. **An easy theory is the fact that BoBoiBoy Galaxy being a soft reboot and the elemental powers are to be reintroduced to new audiences who have not seen the original series. **An in-universe theory is that Gopal assumed BoBoiBoy Fire was a new element due to the change of clothes and the fact that he was seeing the battle afar. Fang and Yaya look like they recognize BoBoiBoy Fire. It is reasonable for Koko Ci to see BoBoiBoy Fire as a new element as he did not see him in battle during the events of The Movie. **Another in-universe theory is that Gopal meant “new” in the sense that it was another power in addition to the basic three which they hadn’t seen in a long time, rather than a power they’d never seen before. *Although lava is not technically fire, when BoBoiBoy is burned by the lava eruption, his Power Band glitches and absorbs the fire element. **However, since BoBoiBoy’s gang is on an alien planet, the lava there is likely to have the same properties as fire. *Near the end of the episode, Gopal has his left arm on his back for a period of time, which shows that he, Yaya and Ying have gotten the Power Sphere. *Since the original series, BoBoiBoy's transformation into BoBoiBoy Fire has been speculated to be caused by stress and/or anger. This theory is reinforced in this episode when BoBoiBoy, enraged at Shielda's comment calling him and his friends weak, transforms into BoBoiBoy Fire. *This episode gained 1 million views within 10 hours and 2 million views within 24 hours, setting a new record for Monsta’s channel. Cultural References *The scene where BoBoiBoy Fire catches Sai's shield that is thrown towards him and he throws it back to Sai is similar to the scene when Bucky catches Captain America's shield and throws it back to him in "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". Gallery Eps11Galaxy.jpg 18835543_10155560320072280_5779287043547610089_n.jpg 18882298_10155560334132280_8335697498216647908_n.jpg 18920702_10155560343962280_3847516649529323362_n.jpg 18922072_10155560666847280_9131083824602403964_n.jpg 18922053_10155570298097280_438905529799008829_n.jpg 19029262_10155571276067280_5868582513193250782_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 11 (KHAMIS, 8 JUN, 5 PTG) BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP11 Pertarungan Hangat BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP11 - ENG DUB ms:Galaxy Episod 11 id:Pertarungan Hangat Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy